Pure Honest Love
by death cherries
Summary: Ai soon finds herself bored back in Ai Land, but lovesick as well. When her pendants picture soon changes to Takeshi, Ai then finds who she has been yearning for all this time. Rated T for minor Lemon. ONESHOT


A fanfic I decided to do of Princess Ai!! Believe it or not, I am actually quite a big fan of Courtney Love and I loved her even more since I read the first book of Princess Ai!!! So, out of all my happiness, enjoy this sweet oneshot of Ai and Takeshi!! Oh, and if you all are wondering who these people are, don't read it. It contains SPOILERS!! Also, I like the pairing of Ai and Takeshi being together better than Kent and Ai. Why? Give me a message to find out why…

Pure, Honest Love

* * *

She looked up to the moon. The pale circle that was hanging in the midnight sky illuminated the half human half Dougen Princess's face. Every night as she looked up at it, Ai couldn't help but miss all that she had left behind as she returned to her own world. Ai land had now been saved; the people had now understood their Princess and the Dougen and Angels had their freedom. What more was there for her to do? She was now getting bored by her subjects, servants and village people that continued to smother her day by day, night by night. She now loathed it all. Now that she was back in her world, Ai had nothing else to do. She hated the fact that now she was considered their _goddess_, their _savior_. Oh how she wished that she could go back to Earth and at least be normal for a bit.

'Normal,' Ai thought as she looked at her own red feathered wings, 'scratch that one out.' Yes. Ever since her people knew about her wings, they would follow her anytime they had the chance and pick up a feather that had fallen from the mass and hail it as a holy object that had fallen from the heavens. How crazy! Picking up her heart shaped box and opening it, Ai then picked up her locket that she had safely kept in there in the evenings. Opening it up, she then looked at the picture that held her Earth lover, Kent. Kent. It had been months since she had last seen him, but now, Ai had no longer the love or thoughts of sadness of knowing they were apart. In fact, it felt almost…_normal_. A sort of tranquil feeling. Besides, he probably already got over her and found someone else already.

But then another person appeared into her mind, Takeshi. Her old manager from her HTA back when she was singing and doing songs. "Takeshi…" Ai said to herself with a bit of ease in her voice. His name, it was now addicting. Sure, he was annoying, nosy and a pain in the ass at times, "But," she spoke, "he did have a place for me in his heart back at Earth." Ai then gave a heartfelt sigh as she thought of him, the tough, tawdry, tattooed, golden eyed gunman that was one of the first men to offer her protection and a safe place. Even though it was a prison later.

As her thoughts of Takeshi swam in her mind, a flash then appeared at her locket. To Ai's surprise, the picture of Kent had changed to Takeshi! Grabbing it and taking a better look so that she knew that she was just seeing things, Ai, indeed, saw that the picture had changed to Takeshi. "But that cant be," Ai said to herself as she slumped down onto one of her heart shaped pillows, "the picture can only change if the person loves me back. But could it be…Takeshi feels the same way too?" Holding the locket to her heart, Ai then closed her eyes and gave a hopeful sigh.

* * *

_Click_! His lighter then closed itself. With a lit cigarette, Takeshi then took a long drag and blew a stream of white smoke into the air. Looking at the wall which displayed the platinum records that Ai had won for HTA, the ex manager then sighed. "You **were** one of a kind, Ai." He took another drag and let out another trail. Reaching into one of the drawers, he then grabbed an old magazine that had featured the angelic pop star. Reading the old headlines on the illustrious woman, Takeshi gazed at all the pictures of her. Her crystal green eyes, platinum blonde hair and those luscious lips, he was falling for her again. Quickly shutting the magazine and tossing it back into the drawer, Takeshi then put a hand to his head. "Look what you've done now, you asshole," he chuckled to himself, "you just _**had**_ to bring her back to you all over again."

Rubbing out the lit cig into the ashtray, Takeshi then stared up into the ceiling of his office. He couldn't believe how much weaker he had now become since Ai had left him. It had been months, three to be exact since she had left, and already he was missing her. That college kid, Kent, never bothered to show up to talk with him about Ai anymore after she left. 'He must've moved on already,' he thought to himself. Smart boy. Too bad Takeshi himself didn't. He was still so hung up on the fact that she had left. But for what? To save her people. Where? Back in her land called '_Ai Land_'. Ai Land. He had remembered when he had joked with her about it before, just when he first met her in Club Cupid. But now, the more he thought to himself on these coincidences, how he had called her "_Princess_," and guessed her home was a place called "_Ai Land_," Takeshi now began to wonder that maybe he was destined to be with her? Crazy! So what if he had called her Princess and guessed her homeland was called Ai Land, it was just lucky guesses. Nothing more, nothing less. Just guesses. Takeshi then groaned and slapped a hand to his head; he was now becoming stupid again.

In his entire life, he had never encountered a woman that would make him squirm and become torn over feelings. "That Ai," he spoke to himself in an utmost whisper, "she really is a beguiling woman. A real temptress…how fortunate I was to meet someone like her. Now it's too late."

* * *

"_I've been locked up in your heart shaped box_

_For weeks…_

_I am weak…_

_I've been drawn to your magnetron_

_I wish I could eat your cancer out, when you come back" _

_Ai turned. Who was singing to her? Most of all, where __**was**__she? She was in a field of roses, crimson reds and snowy whites. The Princess turned and continued to look, who was that just now that sang that song to her? _

"_Hey, wait! I've got a new complaint!_

_Forever and ever, till your prices are right"_

_Ai placed a hand to her heart as she continued to walk towards the voice. Never had she heard a more beautiful voice singing to her. Wait, what if it was Kent?! The thoughts of the voice coming from Kent seemed to be nothing more than a teasing dream, but would it? Pinching herself on the cheek, Ai now began to run past the hedges and bushes of thick roses. Finally coming to a clearing, to her surprise it was not Kent, but Takeshi!_

"_Takeshi…?" Ai asked as she neared towards him. She looked into his hands and noticed a guitar, clenched tightly by them. "Was that you? Were you the one that was singing just now?" _

"_Hello my Princess," Takeshi returned with his cheeky smile, "I take it that you liked the song."_

"_I did." She admitted as she stood in front of him. "That song…were you…thinking about me as you sang it?"_

"_Well who else here has a heart shaped box, Princess?" he laughed. Finally giving a stop, he got up to stand in front of her. Cupping her cheek and then stroking it softly with his hand, Takeshi looked into his Princess' deep green eyes. He could see himself become reflected in them. "Did you miss me?" _

"_No. Not a bit." Lies. Ai then looked to the side, but her face was then brought back up to face him. Damn did he look sexy with that look! And still yet, he had that same cocky attitude! Obsequious feelings were now emerging for this man, and Ai was being pulled in. _

"_Shut up," Takeshi then replied as his face neared hers, "I missed you too." Before saying anything more, he then connected his lips with hers._

* * *

Ai blinked her eyes open. Realizing it was already morning, she then wearily looked around as she got up. 'Such a strange dream,' she thought as she rubbed her eye, 'it felt almost so real.' Giving a gasp she then reached for her pendant and clicked it open. Looking at the picture of Takeshi in her locket, Ai then gave a dreamy sigh. "Maybe it wasn't just some dream after all," she mused with a smile. Though inside, she prayed deeply that it wasn't just some false information or wishful dreaming. Inside, Ai wanted it to be Takeshi with all her heart. But the Princess knew that she was far away in Ai Land and she couldn't just simply leave, it would take a sort of light energy in order for her to be transported back to Earth, back to Tokyo, back to Takeshi.

Placing a hand under pillows, Ai groped for her precious heart shaped box. Finally reaching it, Ai took it out and placed her locket in there.

"Princess! Princess!" A voice called to her through the door.

"What is it?" Ai called back as she quickly hid her box under her pillow.

"There are some people that want to see you and seek for your advice."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Ai returned as she searched for a dress to wear for her visit to Earth.

"Um, I can't Princess," the voice returned, "there _**is**_ a door blocking the way you know."

"Well, I am busy! Today I have other plans, so you'll just have to tell them that. I'm tired of trying to answer their questions! I don't have **all** the answers you know!" Ai explained as she found a good dress and changed out of her night clothes.

"B-but Princess-!"

"Enough already!" Ai shouted, "Leave me be today! I'm taking a day off from trying to answer questions!" Hearing a disappointed sight come from behind her door, Ai then heard the servant leave. Pouring water into a bowel, Ai then grabbed a towel and dipped it into the water. Patting her face here and there, she then dried it and continued to wash up. Finally when she was done, Ai then rushed to her makeup stand. Applying powder to her face, eye shadow and lining to her eyes, and a lovely glossy lipstick, Ai looked ready to rock Takeshi's world. Fixing her hair and then applying some alluring perfume, Ai was now ready to see Takeshi.

* * *

For the entire day, Takeshi had set schedules for all TTA models, singers and entertainers. It was all boring work to him, with all honesty. There was now far too much free time. Takeshi was now beginning to miss how Ai would always rush in to come and see him and bring up an argument on her schedules, and then later attempt to try and strangle him. Giving a sigh and lighting a cigarette Takeshi took a drag and blew it out the window and into the evening breeze. A knock then came to the door and Takeshi turned, "Come in," he spoke with the cigarette between his fingers.

"Takeshi, sir," his new assistant, Satoshi spoke as he came in, "all recordings are set. We're ready to start the music video when ready."

"Hmm," Takeshi replied as he took another long drag, "alright then. We'll start the shooting two days from now, tops. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Satoshi replied as he left the room.

Takeshi took another long drag, man was he bored. Nothing to do, no more Ai, life never seemed so dull.

"Rough day today?"

"Yeah, rough," Takeshi replied. Quickly realizing that it was a familiar voice he had heard before, he then looked around, "Ai?"

"Here I am!" she piped up as she appeared sitting on his window sill. With a seductive smile of saucy lips, fluttery, feathery eyelashes, and her shining green eyes, Ai knew that she was getting him all wound up. "Miss me?" she asked.

"A little," Takeshi replied with a smile as he crushed his cigarette into the ashtray. He then strode over to her, "If this is a dream, don't wake me." He then gave a smile.

"And if this isn't?" Ai asked as she got up and walked towards him, her red feathered wings enveloping the both of them, "What would you have your Princess do if she is really here?"

"I…" Takeshi began as he lifted up a hand, but then he dropped it.

"You would…?" Ai asked as she picked up his hand and held it. She then slowly batted her eyes and looked into his. "Would what? What would you do?"

Removing his hand and then wrapping both around her waist, Takeshi pulled Ai towards him even more. "I'd find out what I could do that would please my Princess." Placing his forehead on hers, he then crooned, "I missed you, Ai."

"I missed you too, Takeshi." She replied as they both sank in for a kiss. It had been so long since she had the feeling of something so passionate hit her heart. Feelings of love and passion were now flooding her and overflowing at the same time. She felt like a thrashing creature in a sea of love that wanted to get out but stay in at the same time.

Takeshi could hear the fluttering of Ai's wings and the sounds of her feathers as they slowly fell to the ground. Breaking the kiss he then looked at her and stroked her face, "So I guess you're gonna leave me a one night stand, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say that," Ai teased as she trailed a finger down from his chest, "I'd say maybe…an every night stand?" Her soft fingers soon found the buttons on his crisp white shirt and were undoing them. "What do you think?"

"I think," Takeshi replied as he undid the ribbons and zipper down her back, "That it's time for me to please the Princess."

* * *

Awww!!! Such a sweet story with, WHAT!?! NO LEMON?!! SASORICHYAN ARE YOU MADD?!?! No, I called this story 'Pure, Honest Love' for one reason, to be about pure love without sex involved. Okay, yeah there is a hint of it, but so what? It's just something I have to hint it. DUH! Anyhoo, I hoped you all enjoyed the oneshot, R&R!!! 


End file.
